


Eine Nacht im Impala

by SPNfan121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Deutsch | German, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex in the Impala, Top Dean Winchester
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNfan121/pseuds/SPNfan121
Summary: Es ist Winter und Sam und Dean bleiben nach einer Jagd mitten im irgendwo mit dem Impala liegen. Während Dean verzweifelt versucht den Impala wieder in Gang zu bringen, versucht Sam nicht zu erfrieren. Jetzt müssen sie versuchen sich auf eine andere Weise warmzuhalten.





	Eine Nacht im Impala

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben, ich wollte hier nur meine erste Geschichte auf Deutsch veröffentlichen. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und habt Spaß beim lesen.

Es gibt einfach Tage, wo man am liebsten gar nicht erst aufgestanden und lieber im Bett geblieben wäre. Einfach weil man schon am Morgen das Gefühl hatte, das der Tag Scheiße enden wird. 

Dean konnte leider, da noch nicht wissen, wie Scheiße der Tag wirklich enden würde. Aber hätte er es gewusst, dann wäre er erst gar nicht aufgestanden. So viel stand fest. 

Er wurde von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch das Fenster schienen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und gähnte herzhaft, bevor er sich ein wenig aufrichtete. Dean ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und sah, dass sein Bruder schon an seinen Laptop saß und wahrscheinlich recherchierte. 

„Warum bist du den schon so früh auf?“, wollte Dean wissen, als er sich mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht strich. 

„Ich habe einen neuen Fall für uns.“

„Und den sollen wir erledigen? Hast du mal aus dem Fenster gesehen?“ 

Generell hatte Dean nichts gegen einen neuen Fall einzuwenden, aber es war kalt draußen und bestimmt auch glatt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das hinbekommen sollten. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie bis jetzt keinen Fall im Winter erledigt hatten. Der Ältere hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie Sam sich das genau vorgestellt hatte. 

„Seit wann bist du denn so pessimistisch?“, wollte Sam jetzt wissen. Normalerweise hatte Dean nie was dagegen einzuwenden, wenn es darum ging ein paar Mistkerlen, in den Arsch zu treten. 

„Ich bin nicht pessimistisch. Ich habe nur keinen Bock im Winter irgendwelchen Mistkerlen in den Arsch zu treten. Können wir das nicht auf einen schönen Tag verschieben?“

„Bist du den jetzt völlig übergeschnappt? Da draußen im Wald sterben Menschen und du willst ernsthaft hier bleiben und nichts tun?“ Sam war in diesem Moment ein bisschen Fassungslos, weil er mit sowas nicht gerechnet hätte. 

Klar war es kein tolles Wetter und es schneite, wie wild, aber trotzdem konnte Dean doch jetzt nicht einfach zulassen, dass weitere Menschen starben. So kannte er seinen Bruder gar nicht. 

Mit einem seufzten musste sich Dean eingestehen, dass Sam recht hatte. Er hätte sich auch besseres Wetter gewünscht, aber wenn da draußen im Wald Menschen starben, wollte er wirklich nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass noch weitere starben, weil er mal wieder zu egoistisch war und seinen Arsch nicht hoch bekam. 

„Okay, Sammy. Du hast ja recht. Also was ist deine Vermutung, was du draußen sein könnte? Und komm mir jetzt bitte nicht mit BigFoot, den gibt es nämlich nicht.“

„Sehr witzig, Dean. Aber nein, es ist mit Sicherheit kein BigFoot, denn ich glaube nicht, dass dieser einen Brustkorb öffnen könnte“, erklärte Sam jetzt sachlich. 

„Ist denn überhaupt Vollmond?“, hakte Dean nach. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nichts von dem Vollmond mitbekommen. 

„Das habe ich auch schon recherchiert und ja wir haben heute eine Vollmondnacht.“ 

„Gut dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir bereiten alles vor und machen dieses Mistvieh fertig.“ Dean stieg aus dem Bett aus, holte seine Klamotten aus seiner Tasche und ging ins Bad. 

Als Dean im Bad war, zog er sich seine Klamotten aus und stellte die Dusche an. Nach kurzer Zeit überprüfte er die Temperatur und als diese warm genug war, stieg er unter die Dusche und seufzte genießerisch auf. Das tat gut. Er spürte, wie sich seine leicht verkrampften Muskeln entspannten und wie das warme Wasser seine müden Geister weckte. 

Für einige Minuten stand er einfach nur da und genoss wie das Wasser seinen Körper herunterließ. 

Daraufhin griff er nach seinem Duschgel und seifte sich ein, bevor er wieder runter den Wasserstrahl trat und es sich von seinem Körper wusch. 

Da es Winter war konnte er, wenn es nach ihm ginge nicht lange genug unter der Dusche bleiben. Er liebte es einfach. Durch seinen Job schätzte er auch eine solche Dusche mehr, als jeder andere. Da in diesem Momente er den stressigen Alltag von der Jagd ein wenig entkommen konnte. 

Nachdem er fertig war, stellte er das Wasser ab, stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Danach griff er nach seinen Klamotten und zog sich an.

Dean hatte heute eigentlich keinen Bock raus zu gehen, aber als Sam ihm erzählt hatte, dass da draußen Menschen starben, wurde jetzt sein Jägerinstinkt geweckt und er freute sich schon darauf diesem Mistkerl gewaltig in den Arsch zu treten, damit die Leute wieder in Sicherheit waren. 

Sam saß immer noch an seinen Laptop, als Dean das Badezimmer wieder verlassen hatte. Er fragte sich, was Sam da gerade machte. Außerdem meldete sich langsam der Hunger bei Dean und er hatte keine Lust noch eine halbe Ewigkeit auf Sam warten zu müssen. 

„Sam hättest du bitte die Güte dich von deinem Laptop loszureißen, damit wir frühstücken gehen können. Mit leeren Magen jage ich garantiert nicht.“ Deans Stimme klang leicht genervt. 

Sam löste sich von seinem Laptop und ließ seine Augen rollen. Das war ja mal wieder typisch Dean. Sobald es ums Essen ging, konnte es nicht schnell genug gehen. 

„Ja, ich komme ja schon. Ich wollte nur noch sehen, wo wir lang fahren müssen.“ 

Mit diesen Worten, fuhr er seinen Laptop herunter und klappte ihn zu, bevor er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und zu seinem Bruder ging. 

„Dann gehen wir jetzt erst mal frühstücken und dann kümmern wir uns um die Vorbereitung für den Fall.“

Dean zog sich seine Jacke und Schuhe an, schnappte sich seine Schlüssel und verließ zusammen mit Sam das Motelzimmer. 

Wenige Minuten später saßen sie im Impala und fuhren in die Stadt, um nach einem Diner zu suchen. 

Der Ältere musste schon feststellen, dass es etwas anders war den Impala im Winter zu fahren, als im Sommer, wenn die Straße glatt war, aber er fuhr verhältnismäßig langsam, damit seiner Schönheit nichts passierte. 

Währenddessen verkniff sich Sam einen Kommentar über das Verhalten seines Bruders. Er selbst wusste, wie sehr Dean an seinem Impala hing und wie sauer er sein würde, wenn seinem Auto was passieren würde. Also schwieg er und genoss die Fahrt. 

Nachdem sie in der Stadt waren und Dean ein passendes Diner gefunden hatte, stellte er den Wagen auf den Parkplatz ab und beide Brüder stiegen aus. Dean schloss noch schnell den Wagen ab und beide gingen die wenigen Schritten zum Diner. 

Als sie das Diner betreten hatten, setzten sie sich in die hinterste Ecke. 

„Scheiße, Mann. Draußen ist es echt kalt. Ich glaube ich sollte mir eine dickere Jacke für später anziehen“, meinte Dean und lehnte sich zurück.

Nach einigen Sekunden kam eine Kellnerin auf sie zu und lächelte sie freundlich an. 

„Was kann ich euch süßen bringen?“, fragte sie und wandte ihren Blick mehr in Deans Richtung. 

„Ich hätte gerne eine große Portion Eier mit Extra Speck und einen Kaffee schwarz“, gab Dean seine Bestellung auf. 

Die Kellnerin machte sich Notizen und wandte sich dann Sam zu. 

„Für mich bitte Pfannkuchen mit Sirup und einen Kaffee mit Milch“, sagte Sam und lächelte sie an.

Mit einem Nicken notierte sie sich auch Sams Bestellung und ging dann in die Küche. 

„Ich sag dir, die steht auf mich“, meinte Dean und grinste. 

„Ja, welche Frau steht den nicht auf dich“, erwiderte Sam und rollte mit den Augen. Das war auch so etwas, was Sam nervte. Dass sein Bruder immer und überall mit irgendwelchen Frauen flirten musste. Noch dazu mit Frauen, die nichts mehr zu bieten hatten, als ihren Körper. Manchmal fragte sich Sam, ob es den keine vernünftigen Frauen gab, die nicht gleich auf Deans Masche hereinfielen. 

„Was soll denn das bedeuten?“, wollte Dean wissen. Er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen, was Sams Problem war. Das war doch nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit Frauen flirtete. 

„Nichts, es ist einfach nervig“, meinte Sam ehrlich und hat damit wohl das ausgesprochen, was er innerlich immer gedacht hatte, wenn Dean mal wieder eine Frau angebaggert hatte. 

„Wow, das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht, dass dich das so nervt.“ Dean war auch ein wenig überfordert. Er hätte ja so ziemlich mit allem gerechnet, aber damit nicht. 

Es herrschte schweigen und der Ältere war in diesem Moment froh, dass das Essen kam. Vielleicht würde das ja Sams Laune etwas heben. 

Dean bedankte sich bei der Kellnerin kurz, schenkte ihr aber keinerlei Beachtung mehr. Sein Bruder sollte ja nicht denken, dass er nicht auf diesen Gefühle ein ging und wenn es ihn so sehr störte und wollte er dafür sorgen, dass es Sam wieder besser ging. 

Nachdem sich die Kellnerin wieder entfernt hatte, sah Sam Dean irritiert an. Was war denn jetzt los? Eigentlich hatte er ja damit gerechnet, dass Dean die Kellnerin an flirtet, wie er es auch sonst immer tat. 

„Was sollte den das gerade?“, fragte Sam, als er sich ein Stück Pfannkuchen zerschnitt und die Gabel in seinen Mund steckte. 

„Was? Du hast doch gesagt, dass es dich nervt und ich wollte einfach etwas freundlich sein. Gerade weil wir später auf die Jagd gehen und ich nicht dafür verantwortlich sein will, dass du dich nicht konzentrieren kannst.“ 

Darauf wusste Sam nicht zu sagen. Dean verzichtete auf einen Flirt mit der Kellnerin nur weil er gesagt hatte, dass es ihn nervte. Das war wirklich mal was Neues. Vielleicht sollte er sich das in seinen Kalender eintragen. 

Das Essen verlief überwiegend schweigend, aber es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. 

Nachdem essen legte Dean das Geld einfach auf dem Tisch und beide verließen das Diner, machten sich auf dem Weg zum Impala und fuhren zurück zu ihrem Motel. 

Als den seinen Wagen geparkt hatte, stiegen beide aus und gingen ins Motel. Mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. 

Dean griff in seine Jackentasche und holte den Schlüssel heraus, schloss die Tür auf und beide traten ein. 

Da sie bis heute Abend viel Zeit hatten, entschieden sich Dean und Sam es etwas langsam anzugehen. Während Dean damit beschäftigt war für ihre Jagd ihre Taschen zu packen, setzte sich Sam noch einmal an den Laptop, um seinen Bruder später nochmal kurz die Route zu erklären, wie sie am besten Fahren konnten. 

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte Dean ihre Taschen gepackt und überprüft, ob sie auch alles hatten, was sie brauchten. 

Danach zog sich Dean einen Stuhl neben Sam und setzte sich darauf. 

Auf Sams Laptop konnte Dean deutlich die Route sehen, die sie später fahren würden, außerdem hatte er auch gleich Dean nochmal gezeigt, wo er den Werwolf oder die Werwölfe vermutete. 

Da sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnten, wie viele es waren besprachen sie das Vorgehen bei der Jagd. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das sie Werwölfe jagten, aber man konnte ja nie vorsichtig genug sein, zumindest in ihrem Job. 

Es war um 12:00 Uhr, als Dean und Sam beschlossen sich langsam auf den Weg zu machen und da der Ältere nicht wusste, wie die Straßen Verhältnisse waren, fuhr er lieber zu früh, als dass zu spät. 

Noch einmal wurde die Tasche überprüft und die Waffen. Als sie zufrieden waren, griffen sie nach den Taschen, Dean schnappte sich den Schlüssel und beide verließen das Motelzimmer. 

Unten an der Rezeption gaben sie den Schlüssel ab, verabschiedeten sich und verließen das Motel, um zum Impala zu gehen. 

Die Taschen kamen in den Kofferraum, Sam griff sich schnell die Landkarte und machte es sich auf den Beifahrersitz bequem. 

Dean setzte sich hinters Steuer und startete den Wagen, fuhr auf den Highway. Eine Weile fuhren sie schweigend den Highway entlang, aber nach 10 Minuten hielt Dean die Stille nicht mehr aus und schaltete das Radio ein. Sofort füllte sich der Wangen mit den Klängen von AC/DC. 

Kopfschütteln sah Sam aus dem Fenster. Der Musikgeschmack von seinem Bruder würde sich wohl niemals ändern, aber wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er das auch nicht. Das waren eben die kleinen Dinge, die Deans Persönlichkeit ausmachten und dafür liebte er ihn auch. 

Zwischendurch gab Sam Dean einige Anweisungen, wie er den fahren musste. Da sie Straßen recht glatt waren, fuhr der Ältere etwas langsam. Deshalb war es schon eine gute Idee, dass Dean so zeitig losgefahren war. 

Nach einer Weile bekam Dean plötzlich Hunger und sein Bauch knurrte. Er schaltete die Lautstärke der Musik ein bisschen unter, sodass er sich mit Sam unterhalten konnte. 

„Kannst du mir sagen, wo hier die nächste Stadt ist? Ich habe nämlich Hunger und ich möchte ungern mit hungrigen Magen den Werwölfen entgegentreten. Die würden doch gleich über mich herfallen.“ 

Sam seufzte laut und warf einen Blick auf die Karte. Es wunderte ihn eigentlich nicht, dass sein Bruder irgendwann wieder was essen wollte. Auch der Jüngere bekam langsam Hunger und auch er wollte den Werwölfen nicht mit leerem Bauch entgegentreten. 

„Fahr einfach den Highway weiter entlang und irgendwann sollte ein Schild kommen, dass uns zur nächsten Stadt führt.“

Es dauerte noch eine Stunde, bis die Brüder in einer Stadt waren und nach einem Diner suchen, wo sie essen gehen konnten. 

Sie brauchten eine Weile, bis sie ein Diner gefunden hatten und Dean parkte den Impala am Straßenrand. 

Nachdem beide ausgestiegen waren und Dean seinen Wagen abgeschlossen hatte, betraten sie einige Sekunden später das Diner. 

Da sie beide ihre Ruhe haben wollten und auch nicht wollten, dass die anderen Gäste mitbekamen was sie zu besprechen hatten, suchen sie sich einen Platz in der hintersten Ecke. 

Es war nicht sonderlich viel los, was beide nur recht war. Große Menschenmassen konnte sie jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Lieber konzentrierten sie sich auf ihre bevorstehende Jagd. 

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis eine junge Kellnerin auf ihren Tisch zu kam. 

„Hallo, was kann ich euch bringen?“, fragte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und zeigte ihre weißen Zähne. 

„Für mich bitte einen Bürger mit Extra Zwiebeln.“

Die Kellnerin notierte sich die Bestellung und warf dann Sam einen Blick zu. 

„Ich hätte gerne einen Salat mit Hähnchen streifen.“

Nachdem sie sich beides notiert hatte, ging sie zurück in die Küche und die Brüder waren wieder allein. 

„Kannst du nicht mal was Vernünftiges essen, wie einen Bürger oder so?“ 

Dean würde wohl nie verstehen, was sein Bruder an diesem komischen Grünzeug fand. 

„Ich könnte dir die gleiche Frage stellen? Warum müssen da immer extra Zwiebeln drauf sein?“ Sam wunderte sich, dass Dean noch keine körperlichen Probleme hatte, wegen dem ganzen Fastfood, das er immer aß. 

„Weil es so am besten schmeckt“, erklärte Dean und lächelte, wie als wäre es das selbst verständlichste der Welt. 

„Wie auch immer. Es ist dein Körper, du musst wissen was gut für dich ist.“

„Danke, dass du es endlich einsiehst.“

Damit war das Gespräch für die beiden beendet und sie wartete geduldig auf ihr Essen. 

Nach einer halben Stunde verließen sie wieder das Diner und saßen einige Sekunden später im Impala und Dean fuhr auf den Highway auf. 

Während der Fahrt sprachen sie nicht viel miteinander, außer wenn Sam Anweisungen gab, wo sein Bruder lang fahren sollte. Dean hielt sich genau daran, wo der Jüngere ihn hinlenkte. 

„Hier irgendwo in der Nähe müsste, das Waldstück sein, wo diese Menschen sterben“, meinte Sam und blickte aus dem Fenster, sah die hohen Bäume, die in der leichten Dämmerung schon unheimlich wirkten. 

Da es Winter war, wurde es auch schneller dunkel, was ihnen in diesem Moment zugutekam, so konnten sie schneller den Job beenden, als wenn sie im Sommer ewig warten mussten, bis die Werwölfe herauskamen.

Dean sah durch die hellen Scheinwerfer des Impalas, wo die Abzweigung war, die sie in den Wald führte und nachdem der Impala stand, schaltete der Ältere das Licht und den Motor aus. 

„Und jetzt?“, wollte Dean wissen und sah zu seinem Bruder. 

Sam sah aus der Windschutzscheibe, dass der Mond langsam aufging, aber es noch nicht komplett Vollmond war. 

„Jetzt warten wir ein bisschen.“

„Und bist du dir sicher, dass die Werwölfe hier herkommen?“ Nicht das Dean daran zweifelt oder so. Das war es nicht, er wollte nur alles ganz genau wissen und auf alles vorbereitet sein. 

„Hier ist der Ort, wo die Opfer gefunden wurden, also gehe ich stark davon aus, dass sie hier auch angegriffen wurden.“

„Das ergibt Sinn. Ich meine, warum sollten diese Mistkerle noch Interesse darin haben ihre Opfer noch Meilenweit wegzuschleppen.“ Dean konnte sich das auch nicht vorstellen.

Normalerweise griffen Werwölfe ihre Opfer an und rissen denen Brustkorb auf, also ergibt es keinen Sinn diese erst zu einem anderen Ort zu schleppen. 

Eine Ruhe umgab die Brüder, die fast schon wieder unheimlich war. Was vor allem an den dunklen Wald lag. 

Das Warten war meistens mit das schlimmste an den Job. Aber manchmal war es besser, als einfach planlos sich den Kreaturen zu stellen.

Nach einer halben Stunde konnte es Dean einfach nicht mehr im Auto aushalten und ging zum Kofferraum um seine Waffe gefüllt mit Eisenkugeln herauszuholen und zusätzlich noch eine Taschenlampe, da sie sonst nichts sehen würden. 

Sam tat es ihm nach einigen Sekunden gleich und sah hoch in den Himmel. Der Vollmond ging langsam auf und Sam glaubte aus der Ferne ein Heulen zu hören. 

„Hörst du das?“, fragte Sam leise und sah zu seinem Bruder sah. 

Da war es wieder. Dieses Heulen aus der Ferne. 

„Ich glaube wir sollten uns langsam mal bereit machen.“

So leise wie möglich schlichen die Brüder mit vorgehaltenen Waffen und der eingeschalteten Taschenlampe durch den Wald und hörte immer wieder ein Heulen. 

Es war nicht das erst mal das sie einen Werwolf jagten, aber trotzdem in einem dunkeln Wald, wo man fast nichts sehen konnte, wo man hinlief das war nicht gerade das angenehmste Gefühl der Welt.

Beide lauschten dem Heulen, das sie näher zu den Werwölfen brachte. Ihr Jägerinstinkt war geschärft und sie waren bereit zu kämpfen. 

Plötzlich hörte Dean ein Rascheln neben sich im Gebüsch, sofort leuchtete er mit seiner Taschenlampe in die Richtung, woher das Rascheln kam. Doch da war nichts. 

„Okay, ich glaube wir sind in Mistkerlen ziemlich nah“, meinte Dean und drehte sich zu Sam um. 

„Achtung“, schrie Sam und schoss ein paar Eisenkugeln auf den Werwolf, der gerade aus dem Gebüsch links von ihnen heraus gesprungen kam und sich schon auf sein nächstens Abendessen freute. 

Dean drehte sich blitzschnell um und schoss ebenfalls einige Eisenkugeln auf den Werwolf, der jetzt auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht mehr bewegte. 

„Danke, Sam. Ohne dich wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich Werwolf futter.“ Dean verfluchte sich am Ende selbst dafür, dass er so unvorsichtig gewesen war, aber dank Sams Reaktion ist ja nichts passiert. 

„Hey, kein Problem. Wir sollten jetzt aber die Augen offenen halten, nur um sicherzugehen, falls noch weitere in diesem Wald sein sollten.“ 

Beide entschieden sich weiterzugehen und diesmal vorsichtiger zu sein. Mit kleinen Schritten kämpften sie sich weiter durch den Wald, immer auf der Hut das im nächsten Moment ein Werwolf sie angreifen könnte. 

Wieder hörten beide ein Heulen, dass ganz in ihrer Nähe erklang und im selben Moment kamen zwei Werwölfe auf sie zu gesprungen. 

Sofort schossen sie ihre Eisenkugeln in die Richtung der Werwölfe, daraufhin mit einem schmerzerfüllten Heulen zu Boden gingen. 

„Glaubst du hier sind noch mehr?“, wollte Dean wissen und warf einen kleinen Blick zu seinen Bruder.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Sam ehrlich. 

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir weiter gehen. Mal sehen, ob wir noch weitere Werwölfe antreffen.“

Das war die beste Entscheidung, die sie gerade hatten. Denn sie wollten morgen nicht in der Zeitung lesen müssen, dass weitere Menschen in diesen Wald gestorben waren. 

„Gut und genug Eisenkugeln haben wir ja noch, um diese Mistkerle kaltzumachen.“

Dean spürte, wie das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper pumpte und er bereit war es mit noch mehr von diesen Kreaturen aufzunehmen. Auch wenn er auf das eine oder andere Monster keine richtige Lust hatte, so mehr liebte Dean es diese Mistkerle zu töten von denen die normalen Menschen keine Ahnung hatten, dass sie wirklich existierten. 

Die Brüder machten noch drei Werwölfe kalt und entschieden sich dann zurück zu ihrem Wagen zu gehen. Da es jetzt noch kälter wurde. 

Was beide gar nicht so richtig wahrgenommen hatten, da sie so auf die Jagd konzentriert waren und das einfach ausgeblendet hatten. 

Als sie nach einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch endlich beim Impala angekommen waren, setzte sich die beiden hinein und Dean wollte gerade den Motor anschalten. Doch der Impala gab nur ein leises Geräusch von sich und verstummte dann wieder. 

„Nein, das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein“, schrie Dean und schlug auf das Lenkrad, nur um sich kurz darauf bei seinem Baby zu entschuldigen. 

Sam beobachtete das im Stillen und verdrehte leicht die Augen. Das war mal wieder typisch sein Bruder. Wenn es um sein Baby ging, verstand der ältere Winchester keinen Spaß. 

Dean versuchte es noch ein paar Mal, doch der Impala wollte immer noch nicht anspringen. 

„Verdammt, warum muss das jetzt passieren? Ich öffne mal die Motorhaube und versuch mal herauszufinden, was der Grund sein könnte.“

Dean stieg aus, ging zur Motorhaube, die Eiskalt war und öffnete diese. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er nicht erkennen, warum sein Baby nicht anspringen wollte. 

„Oh Mann. Baby was hast du für ein Problem?“, fragte Dean sanft und beinah hatte es den Anschein, als ob Dean mit einem Kind sprechen würde, anstellte von einem Auto. 

Der Ältere war mit seinem Kopf im Auto verschwunden und überprüft, ob nicht irgendein Kabel locker war.

Nach einer Weile richtete sich Dean wieder auf. 

„Probier es jetzt mal“, meinte Dean und Sam rutschte auf die Fahrerseite, drehte den Zündschlüssel im Schloss herum. Doch auch nachdem zweiten und dritten Versuch ging der Motor immer noch nicht an. 

Dean schloss die Motorhaube wieder und saß wenig Sekunden, wieder neben Sam, der wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz gefunden hatte. 

„Und jetzt?“, wollte Sam neugierig wissen. Dass ihm langsam echt kalt war und er einfach in ein Motel wollte, dass behielt er für sich. Er konnte jetzt echt getrost darauf verzichten, das Dean ihn als Mädchen abstempelte nur weil er diese Kälte nicht ertrug. 

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Da werden wir wohl eine Nacht im Impala schlafen müssen.“

Er selbst fand diese Situation auch nicht so sonderlich berauschend, aber was sollten sie denn anders machen, wenn der Wagen nicht anspringen wollte. 

„Kannst ja du nichts dafür. Wir werden die Nacht schon irgendwie überstehen.“ Wenn schon lange Autofahren für ihn ein Problem waren, dann wollte er sich nicht vorstellen, wie er eine Nacht im Impala schlafen sollte. 

„Dean, mir ist kalt.“

Der Ältere nickte und verließ den Impala, um ihm Kofferraum nach einer Decke zu schauen. Zum Glück fand er eine und legte die Decke, um Sams Schultern. 

„Ist es jetzt besser?“, fragte Dean und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er besorgt klang. Das würde ihm jetzt gerade noch fehlen, dass Sam hier erfror. 

„Nicht so wirklich. Kann ich mich nicht an dich lehnen?“, hakte Sam schüchtern nach und sah seinen Bruder mit seinen Welpenblick an. Er wusste, was dieser Blick für eine Wirkung auf Dean hatte. 

„Sammy, bitte nicht der Blick. Du weiß, das ich da schwache werde.“ Und es war wahr. Egal was Sam wollte, wenn dieser ihn mit seinen Hundeaugen traurig anschaute, konnte Dean einfach nicht nein sagen. 

„Also heißt das, dass ich darf?“ 

Leicht genervt rollte Dean mit seinen Augen. Manchmal hasste er sich selbst dafür, dass er einfach diesen Welpenblick nicht widerstehen konnte. 

„Ja, genau das heißt es.“

Sofort rutschte Sam näher an seinen großen Bruder heran und kuschelte sich an dessen Brust. Der Jüngere spürte sofort die Wärme, die von Dean ausging und seufzte leise. 

Das fühlte sich so gut an. Sam schloss seine Augen und legte seinen Arm um Deans Bauch, drückte sich etwas näher an ihn ran. 

„Wie nah willst du denn noch an mich ran?“, erkundigte sich Dean mit einem leisen lachen. 

„Was kann ich den dafür, dass mir so kalt ist und du bist nun mal so schön warm?“, erklärte Sam und es interessierte ihn nicht, was Dean jetzt dazu sagte, weil es der Wahrheit entsprach. 

„Manchmal bist du wirklich so ein Mädchen.“ 

„Bin ich gar nicht, Idiot.“

Mit einem schmunzeln im Gesicht, strich Dean zärtlich mit seinem Fingern durch Sams Haare. Auch wenn er immer wieder sagte, dass Sam Haare zu lang seien und dieser mal zum Friseur gehen sollte, aber Dean wollte sie nicht anders haben, da er seinen kleinen Bruder einfach nicht anders kannte. 

Ihr Leben war nie normal und das würde es auch nie sein, doch sie hatten ja immer noch sich und in diesem Moment konnte sich Deans nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Er liebte die Nähe und Vertrautheit zu Sam einfach. 

So saßen beide eine Weile da, genossen das Schweigen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. 

„Geht es dir besser?“

„Ja. Auch wenn es draußen arschkalt ist, ist es hier sehr gemütlich.“ Sam schmiegte sich näher an den Älteren. Deans Körper fühlte sich so gut an und er brauchte nichts weiter in diesem Moment. 

Von einer auf die andere Sekunde veränderte sich plötzlich Deans Gesichtsausdruck und er wirkte nachdenklich. Er genoss es sich, um seinen Bruder zu kümmern, aber manchmal war seine Nähe einfach zu viel. Was vor allem daran lag, dass er sich in seinen Bruder verliebt hatte. Dean wusste, dass er diese Gefühle nicht haben durfte und er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er diese Gefühle einfach nicht abstellen konnte. 

Was sollte er denn machen? Er hatte schon mehrere Male darüber nachgedacht es seinem Bruder zu sagen, aber er war einfach zu feige und traute sich nicht. Wie würde Sam darauf reagieren? Würde er ihn anschreien? Würde er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen? 

Dean konnte nicht ohne seinen Bruder leben, das ging einfach nicht. Er brauchte ihn, wie die Luft zum Atmen. Ihn zu verlieren, wäre das schlimmste was Dean sich vorstellen konnte. 

Er sah wieder zu Sam herunter und sehnte sich danach ihn einfach küssen zu können. Was würde er alles dafür tun einfach dem Menschen nah sein zu können, denn er so sehr liebte, egal ob es Illegal war oder nicht. 

Es brauchte ja keiner zu wissen und wem hatten sie den damit weh. Niemanden. Doch Dean wusste auch, dass Sam niemals so fühlen würde. Das wäre ein zu großer Zufall und an Zufälle glaube Dean sowieso nicht. 

Eine leichte Bewegung riss den Älteren aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Bruder bewegte sich leicht gegen seinen Körper und es fühlte sich für Dean gut an. Ja, sehr gut sogar. Nur leider war noch viel zu viel Kleidung zwischen ihnen. Verdammt. Warum musste Dean gerade jetzt an so was denken? 

Wenn er nicht aufpasste, hatte er gleich ein großes Problem und er wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass der Jüngere etwas davon mit bekam. Das würde sonst richtig peinlich werden. 

Doch Sam schien es nicht mal zu merken, dass er seinen Körper gegen Deans bewegte und was er damit seinem Bruder antat. 

Auch spürte Dean wie ihn das Ganze nicht kalt ließ. Scheiße, das durfte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein! Mist, wenn Sam jetzt davon etwas mit bekam würde es echt peinlich werden. Er konnte ja auch schlecht Sam einfach von sich drücken. Obwohl sein Körper anscheinend das genaue Gegenteil wollte, nämlich das sein Bruder sich noch mehr an ihn presste. 

Deans Jeans wurde langsam enger und er versuchte ein Stöhnen zurückzuhalten. Na klasse, dass konnte ja nur böse enden. 

Leicht biss sich der Ältere auf seine Lippen, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das seinen Mund verlassen wollte. Während er seine linke Hand in seinem Schritt presste, um wenigstens etwas druck abzulassen. Dabei erzeugte er eine leichte Reibbewegung und stöhnte leise auf. 

Der Ältere hoffte nur, dass Sam jetzt nicht bemerken würde. 

„Dean“, seufzte Sam leise und öffnete langsam seine Augen, sah nach oben, um Dean ansehen zu können. 

„Ja?“ Dean wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. 

Der Jüngere richtete sich ein wenig im Sitz auf, damit er seinen Bruder besser ansehen konnte. Unbewusst glitt sein Blick nach unten, nur um Dean erneut anzusehen, wobei seine Wangen sich leicht rot gefärbt hatten. 

Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille im Auto. Keiner wusste was er sagen sollte. 

In Sams Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Hatte er die Situation richtig erfasst? Denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er eine leichte Beule in Deans Hose gesehen hatte. 

Wie sollte Dean das denn jetzt erklären? Sein Hirn fühlte sich in diesem Moment wie ein Sieb an und sein restliches Blut schien gegen Süden zu wandern. Konnte er Sam die Wahrheit sagen? Wie würde er darauf reagieren? 

„Dean, du bist …“ Sam konnte noch nicht einmal den Satz beenden ohne das seine Wangen noch einen tieferen Rotton hatten, als zuvor. 

„Ich weiß, Sammy“, meinte Dean und es war ein Wunder, das er Sam immer noch in die Augen sehen konnte und nicht schon lenkst seinen Blick abgewandt hatte, oder aus dem Impala geflüchtet war. 

„Aber warum?“ 

Nervös kaute Dean auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sollte er Sam die Wahrheit sagen? 

Dean atmete noch einmal tief durch und entschied sich dann es einfach zu sagen. 

„Weil ich auf dich stehe. Du machst mich sowas von scharf und ich würde am liebsten jetzt und hier diese versauten Fantasie mit dir ausleben, die ich schon so lange in meinen Kopf habe.“ 

„Du stehst auf mich?“ Okay, diese Information kam jetzt doch ein bisschen plötzlich und der Jüngere hatte keine Ahnung, wie er darauf antworten sollte. 

„Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, okay? Und ich fühle mich auch verdammt schlecht deswegen, aber ich kann nun mal nichts gegen diese Gefühle machen.“ Deans Stimme war gegen Ende ein wenig lauter geworden. Er war nicht wütend auf Sam. Der konnte ja schließlich nichts dafür, dass sein Bruder so kranke Gefühle hatte. 

Doch mit dem was danach kam, damit hatte Dean wirklich nicht gerechnet. Dean spürte eine Hand, die sich langsam zwischen seine Beine schob. 

Kurz sah der Ältere nach unten, bevor er seinen Blick wieder hob und seinen kleinen Bruder ansah. 

„Sammy“, flüsterte Dean. Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf das Ganze hier machen und wusste auch nicht, was er sagen sollte. 

Sam lehnte sich nach vorn, sodass seine Lippen leicht Deans Ohr streiften. 

„Ich will das auch, Dean. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie lange schon.“ 

Dean lief ein heiß kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Träumte er oder hatte Sam das gerade wirklich gesagt?

Sams Atem fühlte sich auf seiner Haut so heiß an, da wo er ihn berührte. Dean leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen und seufzte leise auf. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken. 

Sams Hand lag immer noch in Deans Schritt und hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt. Er wartete die Reaktion seines Bruders ab. Wollte sicher sein, dass Dean dies auch wollte. Schon so lange hatte Sam diese Gefühle zurückgehalten und jetzt da Dean anscheinend auch so fühlte, konnte er es nicht mehr zurückhalten. 

Langsam öffnete Dean wieder Augen wieder, wobei er gar nicht realisiert hatte, dass er sie überhaupt geschlossen hatte. Er drehte seinen Kopf in Sams Richtung und sah ihn an. 

„Sam … ich“, begann Dean, wusste aber nicht, wie er den Satz vollenden sollte.

„Shhh, Dean. Es ist in Ordnung. Du musst dich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Lass es einfach zu“, sagte Sam mit sanfter Stimme und kam dabei Deans Gesicht immer näher, bis sich ihre Lippen fast berührten. 

Kurz sahen sie sich noch in die Augen, um zu überprüfen, ob sie das wirklich wollte. Als sie keine Ablehnung darin gefunden hatten, verschlossen sie ihre Lippen miteinander. 

Beide seufzten leisen in den Kuss hin. Dean ließ seine Hand in Sams Nacken wandern und zog seinen Bruder näher an sich heran. 

Der Kuss war zuerst zärtlich, wurde aber mit jeder weiteren Sekunde leidenschaftlicher. Immer fordernder drängten sie ihre Lippen aufeinander, sodass Sam dabei leise stöhnte, was Dean natürlich sofort nutze und mit seiner Zunge in Sams Mund eindrang und diesen zu einem heißen Zungenkuss aufforderte. 

Nach ein paar Sekunden lösten sie sich schwer atmend voneinander und keuchten leise dabei. Der Ältere spürte, dass der Kuss ihn nicht kalt gelassen hatte und wollte endlich aus seinen Klamotten raus. 

„Wir sollten das auf dem Rücksitz fort setzten“, schlug Dean vor, wobei seine Stimme etwas heiser klang. 

„Ja, dass sollten wir“, keuchte Sam zwischen seinen Wörter, weil er immer noch leicht außer Atem war und zog seine Hand aus Deans Schritt zurück. 

Dean zögerte nicht lange und öffnete die Tür zum Impala, um auf den Rücksitz zu wechseln. Sam folgte seinen Bruder sofort und saß wenige Sekunden später auf dem Rücksitz neben Dean. 

Beide sahen sich an und rutschten näher aneinander heran. Leicht leckte sich Dean über seine Lippen und streichelte sanft über Sams Haut. 

Sam schloss seine Augen und genoss diese Zärtlichkeit, die Dean ihm gerade gab. Er liebte jetzt schon jede einzelne Berührung von seinem großen Bruder. 

Beide hatten vergessen, wie falsch das hier doch war und genossen einfach diese ungewohnte Nähe, die sie gerade dabei waren zu teilen. 

„Dean, ich will mehr“, sagte Sam und öffnete seine Augen wieder. 

„Bist du dir sicher?“, hakte Dean lieber noch einmal nach. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Sam das hier bereute. Damit würde er nicht leben können. 

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartete und ich habe nur einen Wunsch, dir endlich so nah zu sein, wie in meinen Träumen.“ Sam musste einfach Deans Haut an seiner eigenen spüren, wollte wissen wie es sich anfühlte wenn sie ihre Körper aneinander rieben. 

Dean drängte seinen Körper an Sams. Dann lehnte er sich an Sams Ohr. 

„Ach ja. Von was hast du denn geträumt?“, fragte Dean mit tiefer Stimme und leckte dabei leicht über Sams Ohrläppchen. 

Sam stöhnte leise auf. Das fühlte sich so verdammt gut an und dabei waren sie noch nicht mal nackt. 

„Wie du über mir bist, nackt. Mich verwöhnst und mir dabei versaute Sachen ins Ohr flüsterst.“ Es war schon ein wenig peinlich für Sam so offen darüber zu reden und jetzt hatte er es Dean gesagt. 

Der Ältere spürte, wie dessen Jeans durch diese Worte enger wurde und er wollte einfach nur noch Sams Fantasien ausleben. Wollte Sams Träume wahr werden lassen. 

„Dann sollte wir dafür sorgen, dass diese Träume wahr werden, nicht wahr?“ 

Dean streichelte mit seinen Händen über den muskulösen Oberkörper seines Bruders und leckte sich über seine Lippen. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten Sam endlich nackt zu sehen. 

Langsam schob Dean seine Hände unter Sams Jacke, um diese ihm auszuziehen. Danach streichelte Dean über Sams starke Oberarme. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass sein Bruder so trainiert war. Das wird ihm erst jetzt richtig klar. Er freute sich schon darauf seinen Bruder endlich komplett nackt zu sehen. 

Deans Hände wanderten weiter nach unten, bis sie unter Sams Pullover glitten und er das erste Mal, die warme Haut unter seinen Fingern spürte. Das fühlte sich einfach viel zu gut an and Dean wusste, dass er mehr wollte. 

Mit einer flinken Bewegung zog Dean seinen Bruder seinen Pullover über den Kopf und ließ es achtlos in den Fußraum des Impalas fallen. 

„Sam, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so trainiert bist“, keuchte Dean leise und genoss diesen Anblick mehr als nur ein bisschen. 

Deutlich zeichnete sich Sams Muskel auf seiner Brust und auf seinen Bauch ab. Zärtlich fuhr Dean mit seinen Fingern die Muskeln nach. Sofort spürte er, wie Sam unter dieser Berührung leicht zusammen zuckte und sich eine Gänsehaut auf diesen Körper ausbreitete. Was Dean ein kleines Schmunzeln ins Gesicht zauberte. Er war erstaunt, was für eine Wirkung er schon auf seinen Bruder hatte. 

Zärtlich wanderten Deans Finger über Sams Brust und umspielten dessen Brustwarzen, neckten diese ein wenig. 

Keuchend legte Sam seinen Kopf in den Nacken und streckte sich der Berührung seines Bruders entgegen, was dazu führte, dass Dean seine Berührung intensivierte. Was Sam erneut zum Stöhnen brachte. 

„Gefällt dir das?“, fragte Dean und beugte sich vor, um mit seiner Zunge über Sams Brustwarze zu lecken, während er die andere zwischen Daumen- und Zeigefinger zwirbelte. 

„Ja, mach weiter“, feuerte Sam Dean an. Sam wusste gar nicht was er denken sollte, sondern fühlte nur noch. Und was er fühlte, das fühlte sich verdammt gut an. 

Durch Sams Zuspruch angespornt, saugte Dean an Sams Brustwarze, bis sie sich ihm hart entgegen reckte. Der Ältere konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, welche Reaktion er aus seinem kleinen Bruder hervorrief, aber er wollte mehr davon haben. 

Dean unterbrach für einige Sekunden sein Tun und entfernte sich ein bisschen von seinem Bruder. 

Sam verstand sofort und schob als erstes Deans Jacke über dessen Schultern, bevor er nach Dean Pullover griff und es diesem mit einer flinken Handbewegung über den Kopf zog, nur um es dann achtlos in den Fußraum gleiten zu lassen.

„Du bist echt sexy.“ Und Sam meinte es auch so. Klar, hatte er schon seinen Bruder nackt gesehen, aber er war immer wieder davon fasziniert, wie gut dieser aussah. 

„Wann bin ich das nicht?“, wollte Dean neckend wissen und drückte sich näher an den Jüngeren. 

Sam lachte leise, als er seine Arme um seinen Bruder legte und verlangend über dessen starken Rücken streichelte. Dabei bewegten sie sich leicht gegeneinander, was ihre Erregung weiter ansteigen ließ. 

Dean stoppte kurz und ließ seine Lippen über Sams Hals wander, küsste sich seinen Weg über Sams Brust und Bauch, bis er an dessen Jeans angekommen war. Schnell, da Dean nicht länger warten konnte, öffnete er den Kopf und zog den Reißverschluss nach unten, bevor er schnell seinen Bruder von dessen Schuhen und Socken befreite, nur um Sam seine Jeans komplett von dessen Beinen zu ziehen. 

Jetzt lag Sam nur noch mit Boxershorts da, aber die würden auch nicht mehr lange dort bleiben, wo sie jetzt waren. 

Trotzdem ließ es sich Dean nicht nehmen mit seiner Hand über Sams Schritt zu fahren und ihn ein wenig zu massieren. 

„Dean…“, stöhnte Sam und ließ seine Hand in Deans kurze Haare wandern. Das fühlte sich jetzt schon richtig gut an. Wie würde es sein, wenn Dean ihn ohne störenden Stoff dort massierte? 

„Lass dich einfach fallen. Ich kümmere mich um dich“, sagte Dean, als hätte er Sams Gedanken erraten. 

„Dann man ein bisschen schneller, verdammt“, drängte der Jüngere, weil er das Gefühl hatte, das er es nicht länger aushalten würde und zog seine Hand zurück. 

„Was sind wir heute wieder ungeduldig, hm?“ 

Aber kam Sams Aufforderung nach und befreite ihn auch noch von dem letzten Stück Stoff. Als dessen Boxershorts weg waren, ließ Dean seinen Blick kurz über Sams nackten Körper gleiten. Sams Schwanz war groß und prall und an der Spitze hatten sich schon einige Lusttropfen gebildet, die sich auf Sams Bauch verteilen. 

Dean richtete sich etwas auf und öffnete den Kopf von seiner Jeans und zog fast schon quälend langsam den Reißverschluss herunter, gab seinen kleinen Bruder eine Show. Etwas umständlich befreite sich Dean von seinen Schuhen und Socken, bevor er seine Jeans und Boxershorts ausziehen konnte. Das sah wirklich nicht sexy aus. Nicht im Geringsten. 

Komplett nackt, drückte er sich an Sam, wobei ihre Erektionen sich berührten und beide ein tiefes Stöhnen entlockte. 

Automatisch legte Sam seine Hände um Deans Nacken, um ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu ziehen. Dabei bewegten sie ihre Hüften und rieben sich aneinander. 

Der Ältere zog sich aus dem Kuss heraus und blickte Sam an. Deans Augen waren dunkler vor Lust und Leidenschaft. 

Sam musste kurz schlucken, als er in Deans Augen sah. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Dean ihn jemals so ansehen würde und es gefiel ihm. Sehr sogar. 

Dean robbte sich an Sams Körper herunter, ließ seine Zunge über die warme Haut gleiten. 

„Kannst du deine Beine etwas spreizen?“

Sam kam der Aufforderung sofort nach und ließ sein Bein in den Fußraum gleiten, damit sein Bruder mehr Platz hatte. 

Fast schon zärtlich streichelte Dean über Sams Innenschenkel und beugte sich etwas herunter, um dort auch Sams Haut mit Küssen zu bedecken. Er liebte einfach alles an Sam und deshalb wollte er auch Sam in diesem Moment alles geben was er konnte. 

Kurz schaute Dean hoch zu seinem Bruder, bevor er dessen harten Schwanz in seine Hand nahm und diesen in einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus massierte. 

„Oh Gott, fühlt sich das gut an“, stöhnte Sam und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Hüften Deans Hand entgegenstreckten. 

Dean grinste, als er mit seinem Daumen über Sams Spitze rieb und die Lusttropfen darauf verteilte. 

„Fühlt sich gut an, oder?“, fragte Dean und klang dabei so verführerisch. 

„Ja, so gut“, keuchte Sam und eine Sekunde später, sah er wie Dean seinen Daumen in den Mund nahm und dabei laut stöhnte. 

„Mmm…du schmeckst so gut. Ich kann es kaum erwarten dich richtig zu verwöhnen.“ Deans Stimme war Sex pur. So tief und rau, dass Sam Angst hatte, dass er alleine davon kommen könnte. Genüsslich leckte Dean Sams Lusttropfen von seinem Daumen und er wollte auf jeden Fall mehr davon. 

„Dann verwöhn mich richtig“, erwiderte Sam und verlor sich in den grünen Augen seines Bruders. 

Dean ließ von Sams Schwanz ab und kam diesen wieder etwas näher, sodass er über Sams Ohr gebeugt war und ihm seine Fantasien hinein flüsterte. 

„Das werde ich machen, Sammy. Keine Sorge, aber willst du deinen großen Bruder auch anfassen? Willst du meinen harten Schwanz in deiner Hand spüren, spüren wie er unter deinen Berührungen zuckt und ich immer und immer wieder laut stöhne.“ Dean konnte sich jetzt schon denken, wie Sams Antwort ausfallen würde. 

„Ja, Dean. Ja, das will ich. Wie sehr ich mir das Wünsche dich endlich so anfassen zu können, wie ich es mir schon so oft vorgestellt habe.“ 

„Worauf wartest du noch?“, wollte Dean mit einem frechen Grinsen wissen und leckte über Sams Ohrläppchen, was den Jüngeren einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. 

Dean löste sich ein wenig von Sam und richtete sich ein wenig auf. Sam richtete sich auch auf, streckte seine Hand aus und umschloss Deans Schwanz mit dieser. 

Sofort stöhnte Dean auf und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, drückte Sam sein Becken entgegen, stieß leicht in Sams Hand. Scheiße, Sams große Hand fühlte sich an seinem Schwanz so verdammt geil an. 

„Ist es das was du willst, Dean? Seine Hand an seinen Schwanz spüren? Willst du das dein kleiner Bruder dir einen runterholt?“ Sam umspielte Deans Eichel, verrieb die Lusttropfen und trieb den Älteren damit in den Wahnsinn. 

„Ja, Sammy. Hol mir einen runter. Besorg’s mir mit deiner Hand und ich versprech dir, ich werde dir zur Belohnung einen blasen. Ich werde dir deinen Schwanz so geil lutschen und du darfst sogar in meinen Mund kommen.“

Sam konnte nicht anders, als bei diesen Worten laut zu stöhnen. Ja, genau so hatte er sich das immer vorgestellt, wie Dean ihm all diese dreckigen und versauten Dinge sagte und es machte Sam verdammt scharf und er hatte das Gefühl, das sein Schwanz nur noch härter wurde. 

Auch wurde der Jüngere angespornt es seinem großen, versauten Bruder richtig gut mit der Hand zu besorgen. Sams Bewegungen wurden fester und schneller. 

„Ja, verdammt, Sam, ja. So gut, hör bloß nicht auf“, stöhnte Dean und sah in die braunen lustverschleierten Augen seines kleinen Bruders, während sein Schwanz in Sams Hand leicht zuckte. 

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor“, antwortete Sam und verstärkte den Druck noch ein bisschen, während er mit seiner anderen Hand Deans Hoden massierte. 

Dean hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl Sterne zu sehen, dass was Sam da gerade mit ihm machte war der Absolute Mega Wahnsinn. Dass sich das so geil anfühlen würde, es von einem Mann besorgt zu bekommen, hätte Dean sich nicht mal in seinen Träumen vorstellen können, aber jetzt fand es einfach nur geil. 

„Gut so, denn sonst hätte ich dich getötet“, antworte Dean, was aber in einen lauten Stöhnen endete, da Sam wieder seinen Daumen über Deans Eichel gleiten ließ, als er dieser noch seine Fingerspitze in seine Öffnung leicht hineindrückte, war es um den Älteren geschehen. 

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen erreichte Dean seinen Höhepunkt und kam heiß in Sams Hand. 

Der Ältere brauchte einige Sekunden, um seine Atmung zu normalisieren.

„Wow, Sammy. Das war der Wahnsinn“, meinte Dean, als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. 

„Also bekomm ich meinen verdienten Blowjob?“, fragte Sam neugierig und lehnte sich wieder in den Sitz zurück. 

„Klar, das habe ich dir ja versprochen, oder? Und ein Winchester hält immer seine Versprechen.“ Mit diesem Worten robbte Dean wieder etwas näher an seinen kleinen Bruder heran und verteilte feuchte Küsse auf dessen Innenschenkeln, bevor er sich dessen Schwanz zuwandte. 

Er legte seine Hand um das erregte Fleisch und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Sams Eichel, nahm die Lusttropfen auf, die sich dort befanden und stöhnte leise auf, als er Sams Geschmack auf seiner Zunge spürte. 

Ein erregtes Stöhnen verließ Sams Lippen, als er die feuchte Zunge an seiner empfindlichen Spitze fühlte. Das fühlte sich wirklich gut an. Automatisch ließ er seine Hand in Deans kurzes Haar wandern. Einfach weil er etwas zum Festhalten brauchte. 

Dean nahm langsam Sams Eichel in seinen Mund auf, darauf bedacht, dass er seine Lippen über seine Zähne legte, damit er Sam nicht verletzte und saugte leicht daran, genoss dabei Sams Stöhnen. 

Am Anfang war es etwas ungewohnt, aber nicht schlecht und langsam ließ Dean seinen Kopf ein Stück tiefer gleiten und bewegte diesen in einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf und ab. Da er nicht Sams kompletten Schwanz aufnehmen konnte, nahm er seine Hand dazu und massierte ihn. 

„Oh, Dean, so gut“, stöhnte Sam und versuchte seine Hüfte stillzuhalten und nicht in Deans Mund zu kommen. 

Der Ältere stöhnte um Sams Schwanz herum und für Sam war es das heißeste was er je gehört hatte. 

Sam schaute herunter und beobachtete wie Dean seinen Schwanz lutschte und es war wirklich geil. Der Jüngere spürte, wie er seinem Höhepunkt immer näher kam und seine Beine leicht anfingen zu zitterten. Er verkrampfte seine Hand in Deans Haare, als er nicht verhindern konnte, etwas in Deans Mund zu stoßen, aber nicht zu tief, da er nicht wollte, dass sein Bruder erstickte. 

Auch Dean spürte, dass sein Bruder dem Höhepunkt immer näher kam und verstärkte seine Saugbewegung. 

Das war zu viel für Sam, mit einem erlösenden Stöhnen kam er in Deans Mund. 

Dean versuchte alles zu schlucken, was Sam ihm gab, da er nie halbe Sachen machte und ließ Sams Schwanz dann langsam aus seinem feuchten Mund hinausgleiten, leckte sich über die Lippen und grinste Sam frech an. 

„Wow, Dean, das war so heiß gewesen“, meinte Sam schwer atmend. 

„Ja, das war es allerdings“, bestätigte Dean und robbte sich wieder näher an seinen Bruder heran. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Sams breiter Brust ab. 

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen und sie genossen einfach die Nähe zueinander. 

„Bereust du es?“, fragte Sam und streichelte über Deans Oberarm. 

„Nein, ich bereue es nicht, warum sollte ich den?“ Dean war etwas verwirrt und hob seinen Kopf ein wenig an, sodass er Sam ins Gesicht sehen konnte. 

„Weil das doch etwas spontan war.“

„Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich dich liebe und mit dir zusammen sein will.“

Diese Worte aus Deans Mund zu hören, ließen Sams Bedenken im Nu verschwinden. 

„Dann ist ja gut, aber können wir ein bisschen schlafen. Ich bin ziemlich müde.“

„Dann schlaf ein bisschen und morgen werden wir sehen, wie wir den Impala wieder in Gang setzten können.“ 

Sam machte es sich bequem und schloss seine Augen, während Dean auf ihn aufpasste, wie er es immer schon getan hat. 

Und Dean musste sich eingestehen, dass der Tag doch nicht so Scheiße geendet hatte, wie er am Morgen gedacht hatte.


End file.
